The Girl from the Sea
by nightgale
Summary: A/U, T/M fic. Kind of like a version of little mermaid but starring Trunks and Marron.
1. Foreword

Forewords:

Forewords:

Hey People! 

Here's my new fanfic. It's A/U and it's kind of T/M. 

T/P fans are welcome to read too if they want because…well, I won't tell you because I don't want to ruin the story.

It's kind of a version of little mermaid with Marron as the mermaid and Trunks as the prince. I hope you like it and please tell me if I should write a sequel.

Thanks. ~nightgale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Akira Toriyama does. I'm not making any money off of this fic either. So please don't sue.


	2. The Man

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Marron stared longingly at the huge castle standing by the sea.

"Oh Mimi, look at that big house!" she nudged her friend. "That's such a beautiful structure! I wish I could go inside and have a peek!" 

"You don't mean that Princess! Humans built that castle and there are probably humans living in it! We are not allowed to have any humans to see us and we are certainly not allowed to go on land. Besides, why would you even want to be with the humans?" Mimi looked disgusted. "They are such ugly creatures! Instead of a beautiful fish tail, they have two long sticks that they call 'legs'." 

"I don't think humans are ugly at all," Marron sighed dreamily. "I think it'll be wonderful to have legs and to be able to walk!" 

"Princess! You really shouldn't say these things. The queen doesn't like it when you do and neither do I." Mimi looked pale. "You know the sea is where we belong. We are mermaids!"

"But still,"

"Stop Princess! Why are you so obsessed with the humans? Stop talking about them, it's against the rules and I don't think we should be so close to the shore. What if somebody see us? Let's go back."

"Gee Mimi, will you just shut up?" Marron snapped and glared at Mimi. "If you want to leave then you are more then welcome to!"

Mimi closed her mouth. "I'm sorry, Princess." She mumbled an apology. "But I don't want to stay here any longer. I'm leaving now and I suggest that you do the same." Mimi stared at Marron as if she was expecting Marron to come with her. When she saw that Marron had made no attempt to move, Mimi sighed. "Very well then, goodbye Princess!" She turned and started to swim away. 

Marron slowly turned her head around and watched her friend disappears into the sea. _I shouldn't have brought her with me_, Marron thought sadly. _I thought she was my friend but now I can see that she is no different from the others_. She turned her thoughts back to the castle again and a small figure moving on the beach caught her eye. _Hey, what's that?_ She squinted her eyes. _Oh, it's a human_!

Marron suddenly became very excited. _Of all the days I've been here, I had never seen a human before! I must get a closer look_! She pushed all of Mimi's warnings to the back of her head. All she cared about now was to get a closer view of the human. She quickly swam closer to the shore and hid behind a giant rock. 

Now that she has a better view, she discovered that the 'human' is a male. _Hmm, what do you call a male human? A woman? No, that's the name for a female human. A man? Yeah, that sounds right_. She examined the Man carefully.

The Man was not very old. She figured that he's probably around 20 years old. He was wearing a white shirt and long black pants rolled up to his knees. He has his back to her so she can't see his face but his hair caught her attention. The colour of the man's hair was the palest lavender she had ever seen. It was an astounding colour. 

Then he turned around and faced her. "Oh," she cried softly as her eyes widened. His face has very delicate features and that pair of icy blue eyes nearly took her breath away. _No, he's not ugly_, she said to herself. _In fact, he is probably the most beautiful creature I had ever seen_. 

The whole time she was behind that rock, her gaze never left the Man; she stared at him, trying to memorize every single detail about him. She stayed like that, hiding behind the rock until he left. Then she swam back to her home, the royal palace under the sea. 


	3. The Sea can Always Calm Me Down

Chapter 2: 

Chapter 2: 

Trunks felt like someone was watching him. 

He glanced around. _There was nobody in sight._ _I must be paranoid; all that talk about marriage had really screwed my brains up,_ he thought. He turned towards the sea and inhaled a lungful of the fresh, salty sea air. He could feel his anger and frustration dissolving.

_The sea can do always calm me down_, he thought with a smile. Suddenly, he saw a flash of gold behind a huge rock. _Hmm, what was that?_ He wondered as he leaned forward to get a better look. _Oh, it's not there anymore, I guess I imagined it._

Then his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with his mother that afternoon. 

The conversation had started off right with small talks about the weather. _I really wish I had kept my big mouth shut instead of babbling on and on about how great the weather was for sailing,_ Trunks thought. The instant he mentioned the word 'sailing', his mother jumped right into the topic of marriage.

"Trunks, honey, you shouldn't spend so much time by the sea. I don't know why you are so obsessed with it but you should concentrate on other things, more important things in your life right now!"

"Like what?" He recalled himself asking, even though he knew what the answer was.

"Like marriage!" His mother said dramatically. _She would have been a really good actor_, he thought. "Marrying a good girl and bringing honour to the family."

Her definition of a 'good girl' was a girl who was strong and comes from a wealthy and powerful family. Her looks didn't matter neither did her personality. All it matters was that she would bring a big dowry into the family.

But taking off each time she even mentions the word 'marriage' isn't a good plan either. Staying will not work either because his mother absolutely refuses to listen any of his opinions. _I can't stay and I can't leave, then what can I do?_ He wondered wearily.

He felt a monstrous headache forming in his head. _Urgh, just lay back and relax and hope that the headache will not last very long_. He lay down on the cool sand and closed his eyes.

_ _

_There's one thing I know, I want to marry a girl who loves the sea as much as I do. It's not going to happen if I stay here…so what if I run away?_


	4. Caught

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

"Marron, come here." 

Marron flinched at her mother's cold voice. "Yes mother?"

"Where were you today?"

"Uh, well, I was, um, at the singing hall, I think. I mean no! I mean of course I was at the singing hall. I was, um, well, practicing a song for the upcoming concert." Her face turned red. _Oh, why am I such a bad liar?_

Her mother chuckled softly. 

"Huh?" Marron was surprised. "Mother, why are you laughing?"

Her mother stopped her chuckles. "Sit." She order Marron and pushed a pearl stood towards her. Marron sat down obediently. Her mother pulled out a gold comb and started combing Marron's long blond hair. "You have to learn how to lie, my daughter." Marron heard her mother say. "But don't bother right now because your little friend Mimi had already told on you."

Marron jumped up and faced her mother. "Mimi told on me?"

Her mother pushed her back down on the stool. "Yeah, I guess you also have to learn to choose more reliable people to be your friend." 

"Are you angry?" Marron asked.

"No, but I must warn you not to go near the shore again."

"Why?"

"Don't ask." Her mother tugged on Marron's hair. "But you are my favourite daughter, I don't want you to get hurt." She leaned down and whispered in Marron's ear.

Marron smiled, she knew her mother was a cold, hard woman. She hardly showed any feelings towards any of the other members of their family. Marron was different though. She shared a special bond with her mother. Marron knew that all of her sisters hated her for it but she didn't care. She wasn't sure why her mother liked her so much, maybe it's because she was the youngest child of the family or maybe it's because she looked like an exact clone of her mother, but whatever it was, Marron was glad that she was her mother's favourite.

"Now, lecture time is over." Her mother put the comb away. "Sing to me, don't hold back Marron, you know that you have the best voice in the whole underwater kingdom. Now sing, sing me the song that you are going to perform at the upcoming concert."

Marron opened her mouth and started singing. 


	5. Tattle Tell

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

All of these years, I trusted him. He was my best friend! I thought he was a reliable person but…ha! There's probably no such thing as 'friends' at least, not for me because the person I trusted the most turned out to be a betrayer!

Trunks felt blood rushing through his head as he headed for the beach. _I need some air, I need space but why can't people just leave me alone?_ He stared back at the castle. _I could have done it tonight! I could have ran away and have my freedom. I planned everything out perfectly but I never, ever thought that he would tell on me!_

"Prince! Come back here!"

Trunks twirled his head around and saw his best friend, well, ex-best friend Goten running towards him. "Go away Goten!" he said through clenched teeth. "Get away from me!"

"But Prince, look at the dark clouds in the sky! There's going to be a thunderstorm for sure! Don't take the boat out, please! If you want to let out your anger, you can beat me up." Goten looked desperate.

"Oh, are you going to go and tell on me again?" Trunks sneered. "Go ahead! I don't care!"

A hurt look crossed Goten's face. "Look, I didn't mean it!"

"Why can't you just let me have some peace? And leave me alone! I would have been long gone now! I could have run away from this messed up life! I could have had a free life when nobody is bugging me about getting married every second, but no!" Trunks glared at Goten. "You had to go and tell on me. All this time I had trusted you with all of my plans! I thought you are my friend but now…" Trunks' voice trailed off and he started running towards the sea.

He could hear Goten yelling for him to come back but he kept on going. "Damn you, Goten!" He mumbled under him breath.

He raced towards his boat, which he kept hidden under a pile of seaweed, and dragged it out. He lugged it towards the sea. A shot of thunder startled him and made him look up. _Goten was right, there are a lot of dark clouds in the sky. Maybe I shouldn't go sailing right now_, he hesitated then shrugged away all his worries. 

Who cares? I mean, if I drowned or something that will save me from being forced to marry, right? 


	6. Humans need Air, DUH!

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Marron swam towards the shore.

She knew that it was almost midnight and there was a big thunderstorm but she wanted to see if that Man was there. Ever since she saw him on that day, she couldn't get him out of her mind. _That concert was so long_! She complained silently as she pushed herself to go faster. 

Suddenly, something bumped into her. Marron glanced down, there's the Man! He is floating right beside her! Her heart fluttered and she looked down at him closely. Even though his clothes were ripped and tattered and his hair was wet, she knew it was the man she saw the a few days ago, the Man with pale lavender hair. There was no mistake about that. 

There's something wrong though with him though, she frowned, _what is it?_ Then she knew; _why does he look like his sleeping_?

A thought clicked in her head. _HUMANS CAN'T SURVIVE IN THE WATER! Duh! Why am I so stupid_? _I should get him to dry land and fast!_ She grabbed him and started swimming towards the shore at her fastest speed. Trying to keep his head up over the water while she swam.

When she reached the swallow waters, she realized that it was impossible to swim anymore. She started inching forwards, wriggling her tail like a worm. Finally, she reached the sandy beach. She set the Man down slowly on the soft sand and slumped down beside him, gasping for air. She was exhausted; all that swimming had drained almost all of her energy. 

_Hey wait, I can't rest now! What about the Man? Is he all right now?_ She sat up and stared at the unconscious man beside her. His eyes were still closed but his chest is moving up and down. She reached out a hand and touched his cheek, his skin felt so smooth and so cold. 

_What can I do to make him wake up?_ She wondered. _Should I sing to him?_ _Yes,_ she decided and started singing, she sang all the songs she knew and even made up some. She sang until her throat is dry. 

The Man gave a little stir. Marron smiled sadly, _he's going to wake up soon so I must go now_. She struggled back to the water. After giving the Man one last look, she swam off. She suddenly realized that the sun was coming out. 

_Wow, time had slipped by so fast_! She thought in amazement, _I thought it had only been a few minutes!_


	7. Thank god for Pan!

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

Trunks blinked his eyes. "Where am I?" He murmured. 

"Oh he's awake!" He heard his mother yell.

_Oh god, my head is killing me! Am I having a really bad hangover or something? And how come I can't see properly? I must be going crazy._ Trunks groaned. "What the heck happened to me?"

A hand touched his shoulder, and then he heard his mother's voice again. She sounded far away, "Don't say anything Trunks, we are just thankful that you are all right. Thank you Pan, thank you so much!"

"Pan? Who's that?" Trunks wondered out aloud.

The headache has subsided now and he was beginning to have his vision back. He glanced around and found himself lying on his own bed with lots of people standing around him. There was Goten, his mother, his sister, and a girl he didn't recognized. _Is that Pan?_

"Pan is the girl who rescued you! You nearly drowned when you took your boat out yesterday night! Thank god she came by and saw you!" his sister said loudly and pointed to a raven-haired girl beside her. She looked about 16 or 17. She was wearing a long red dress and she had a red bandanna on her head.

She smiled and waved at him. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Thank you for saving my life."

She laughed. "Your welcome." 

"Pan is really nice," Bra cut in. "I've been talking to her. I think she would make a great sister-in-law. So can you please marry her? Please, please with a cherry on top?"

Trunks felt his face turning as red as a tomato. "Bra!"

Pan, who was standing beside his bed, blushed too. "Bra, don't say that."

"Okay people," Bulma raised her hand. "I think we should stop arguing and let Trunks have some rest." 

_ _

_Thank you mother,_ Trunks thought as he watched them walk out the door. Pan was the last person to leave. Before she walked out of the door, she turned towards him and winked at him.

_ _

_Pan is really an extraordinary girl._


	8. Am I in Love?

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marron turned and buried her face in her pillow. _Why can't I stop thinking about_ _that Man?_ She wondered. _I'm so pathetic! I'm losing sleep over a human!_

She sat up on her pink canopy bed.

_ _

_Here are the facts,_ she told herself sternly. _First of all, you are not even supposed to near the shore. Secondly, he's a human and you are a mermaid. He lives on dry land and you can't survive without water, it will never work out._

_ _

_Hold it!_ Her mind froze, rewind. _What will never work out? A relationship? Why would I want a relationship with a human?_

Her heart pounded inside her chest and she felt like she was choking. A weird feeling was bubbling up inside of her. She thought back to the day she first saw the man.

Her first thought was about how he was so beautiful standing there with the wind gently blowing through his lavender hair. She remembered his icy blue gaze. Marron can't even describe the feeling she had when she stares into that pair of clear blue eyes. _The moment his gaze was on me, I can feel myself melt…_

Then she thought about the night when she found him. She remembered how his skin had felt when she touched him. It was soft and cool and smooth. She wondered if he had even heard her sing to him and that if he liked it. _Oh god…I sound like Mimi when she had a crush on one of my brothers! She gushed on and on about him and she couldn't stop thinking about him! Can I possibly… _

_ _

_This is not happening, this can't be, this is impossible!_ Marron screamed inside her head but deep inside her heart, she knew that it was true. 

_ _

_Am I in love with the Man?_

__


	9. Pros and Cons of Marriage

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

Trunks stared at the list in his hand.

Pros and Cons of Marrying Pan:

Pros:

  * She saved my life.
  * She is a fun girl.

  * She meets Mother's description of a 'good girl'.
  * She is pretty.
  * I like her a lot.
  * Saves me from endless lectures from Mother about marriage.
  * Makes my parents happy.
  * Makes my sister happy.

Cons:

  * I don't love her.

_Should I?_ He stared at the list. He knew that if he proposed, she was sure to accept. Now the question is, _am I really ready to marry?_

He heard a sudden knock on his door. 

"Come in!" he yelled. 

The door opened and Pan walked in. "Hi!" she said shyly, holding up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Want one?"

"Thanks," he took one and took a bite. "Wow, these are really good."

She blushed. "Thanks,"

"You are still here?" he cringed as he realized how stupid that must have sound. _She probably thinks that I don't want her here or something._

A look of hurt appeared in her dark eyes. "Your mother asked me to stay for a couple of days. I mean, I can go home if you don't want me here." She said quietly.

"No, no!" Trunks stammered. "You are more than welcome to stay, I, um," he looked at the ring he just bought, hidden inside his pocket. _Oh what the heck_! "Pan, I have a question for you," he felt sweat starting to form on his forehead. Stop being so nervous! 

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"I, uh," his thoughts suddenly turned towards the Pros and Cons list. _I don't love her, I like her a lot but I don't love her. Do I…shit, screw the list! I'm asking her._ "Pan, will you marry me?" He took her hand and knelt down in front of her on one knee. 

"Oh Trunks," Pan's voice shook. "Yes, I will marry you!"

_ _

_There, I'm finally an engaged man._


	10. I want to be a Human!

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

"Marron, come out now and eat your breakfast!"

"Mother, I don't feel like eating."

"Marron, come out NOW!"

Marron slowly crawled out of her bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw her mother standing there looking furious. 

"They said you haven't eaten for 3 whole days!" her mother shoved a bowl of porridge at her. "Eat now!"

Marron shook her head and frowned, just the sight of food made her sick. "No thank you."

"Eat."

Marron took the bowl and stuff a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. She looked at her mother. "I ate."

"Eat more."

She stuck another spoonful of porridge into her mouth. "There."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" her mother yelled.

Marron burst into tears. "I want to be a human!" She blurted out. "I want to have legs instead of a fish tail! I want to be able to walk! I want to live on land!" She looked up through her tears and saw her mother froze. "Mother?" 

Her mother didn't say a word. 

After a long silence, her mother spoke, her voice with quiet and calm. "If you really want to be a human, then go to the Sea Witch and ask for a potion that will turn you into a human." Her voice rose to a scream. "THEN LEAVE! GO AND BE A HUMAN! DON'T EVER COME BACK TO THE SEA!"

She turned her back towards Marron and left.

"I'm really sorry, Mother," Marron whispered as she watched her mother swim away.


	11. Will u marry me?

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

"Hey Trunks!"

"Oh, hi Pan." Trunks grinned. "Want to come with me to sail my new boat?"

Pan wrinkled her nose. "No thanks. I don't really like the water."

Trunks felt disappointed. "Oh," Then he remembered something. "Hey Pan, can you sing for me again?"

"Sing for you? Why?"

"I want to hear the song you sang to me when you saved me."

"Um," Pan looked a little worried. "Are you feeling alright Trunks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I never sing to you before."

"Huh?" Trunks felt confused. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm going sailing now," he glanced at her. "See you later."

_That's weird,_ he thought, _I can remember a really sweet voice singing to me while I was probably unconscious. I'm very sure that I didn't make this up, but if Pan didn't sing to me, who did?_

_ _

_Stop thinking_! He ordered himself. _Things would be much easier if you stop thinking all the time! Okay, I better ask someone to come along with me for sailing. If I'm by myself, I would think all the time and…well, thinking is a pretty dangerous hobby. _

He glanced around and saw Goten walking on the beach. _Perfect! The poor guy felt so guilty that he apologized to me about a million times after the accident. I did forgive him, I guess anyone would if they are being apologized to a million times. But I didn't hang out with him a lot lately. I had been with Mother and Pan because they insisted that I participate in the planning for the wedding. So… _

"Hey Goten!" Trunks yelled as he started running towards his friend.


	12. A necklace just isn't enough.

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

Marron carefully swam into the Sea Witch's old cave. She had a diamond necklace clenched in her left hand. She knew that the Sea Witch never grant wishes for free. She always asked for something valuable. Marron glanced down at the necklace. I hope that's valuable enough for that greedy old hag.

She pushed through mounds of seaweeds and reached a clearing, where a fat old lady sat with an evil smile curled on her lips. It was the Sea Witch.

"How did you know that I was coming?" Marron asked, she tried to sound brave but her voice came out as a squeak.

The Sea Witch laughed. "The Little Princess wants to become a human, how can I not know that? News spread fast you know!" she winked at Marron. "But," she continued. "I'm afraid that pretty necklace you prepared for me isn't quite what I wanted."

Marron gulped. "What do you want?" 

The Sea Witch grinned. "Your voice."

Marron bit her lips. 

_If I don't have my voice, then how can I talk? How can I sing? How can I communicate with the Man? But if I don't give her my voice then I would never be a human, I will never see the Man again…_

_ _

"Go ahead and take it." 

"Good girl," the Sea Witch took out a knife from behind her and slowly walked towards Marron.


	13. The Girl

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12:

"Why do you like the sea so much?" Goten asked his best friend.

Trunks shrugged. "It makes me feel…" he searched for the right word. "Peaceful." 

They fell silent again.

"So how's Pan?" Goten spoke, trying to start a conversation. "Or should I say, how is your fiancée?"

"Fine," Trunks sighed wearily. He did not want to talk about her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I thought that I made a right choice about the whole marriage thing but now…" he looked down. "I'm not so sure. I wonder if I should call this wedding off."

Goten was stunned. He could feel his muscles growing tense. "What? I thought you were crazy about her." He stared at Trunks. "But whatever you do now, it's too late. You had already purposed and she had accepted. Your parents are busy planning the wedding. They will never let you call off the wedding!"

Trunks looked annoyed. "I think I know that already." He paused for a while. "Maybe I'm having doubts about Pan because we are getting married soon." He managed a soft laugh. "Weddings blues, I'll miss being a bachelor."

Goten felt his muscles relax again. "Yeah, that must be it." Then something caught his eye and he frowned. "Hey," he touched Trunks' arm. "What's that?"

Trunks looked up. "What?"

"That gold stuff in the water." Goten pointed.

"I don't see it, hold it, I see it." An alarmed look crossed Trunks' eyes. "Goten, I think that's a girl!" Trunks grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off. He dived into the sea and started swimming towards the girl. 

He grabbed her limp body and put one of her arms around his neck. He slowly swam back to the boat.


	14. His fingertips feels so cool

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

Marron felt somebody touching her face. 

_Probably mother_, she thought sheepishly. _Mother always come and check up on me every morning, hey wait!_ Memories flooded through her mind. She remembered that she had traded voice for the potion that would make her into a human. _Then who's touching my face?_

Marron snapped her eyes open and stared right into the icy blue eyes of the Man! 

She froze and savoured the tingle of his cool fingertips on her cheek. She felt a shot of disappointment when he took his hand off his face when he noticed that she was awake. 

Marron glanced around her. She was lying on the beach with the wind blowing softly through her damp hair. The sand felt so soft beneath her and the sunlight warmed her face. The man was kneeling beside her. When he saw that she opened her eyes, he started to speak. 

"Hey," his voice was friendly. "How are you feeling?"

Marron opened her mouth but nothing came out. _The Sea Witch took my voice, she thought, now I can't talk!_ She felt a pang of regret but she quickly shook it off. What's been done is done. There was nothing she could do about it. She could feel the man staring at her, waiting for her to answer. Marron blushed and looked down. 

"Don't be afraid," she heard the man say. "I won't hurt you. Look at me, don't be afraid." He used a finger to tilt her chin up. "Can you please answer me?"

She shook her head slightly. 

"You don't want to talk to me?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what?"

She lifted her hand and pointed towards her throat.

"Your throat hurts?" he asked.

Marron closed her eyes. _This is hopeless_, her mind screamed. _I might as well go back to_ _the sea or something_. She erased that thought. _I can't give up now; I can't give up! Well, at least, not yet._

She tried to sit up but she felt dizzy and weak. He pushed her back down gently. "Don't sit up," he said. "Save your strength. My friend has already gone to get help, he'll be back soon."

He said something else too, but Marron couldn't hear him as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness. 


	15. How is she?

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

"How is she?" Trunks blurted out as he saw he mother coming out of the girl's room. He ignored the strange look that Pan gave him. "Is she awake?"

His mother put a finger to her lips. "Shh! She's resting!" she glared at him and smiled. "She's such a sweet little thing. Did you see all that gold hair? It's amazing! How did you manage to find her?"

"She almost drowned in the sea." Goten answered.

Trunks' mother put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my, isn't this a coincidence? You," she looked at Trunks. "Almost drowned last week! All thanks to Pan, you are saved and all thanks to you two, that girl is saved."

"Can she talk?" Trunks asked.

Her mother looked confused. "What?"

"Did she talk to you?"

"No, I don't think she can talk. She didn't say a word, only nodded or shook her head when I asked her a question." She looked back at the room in pity. "Poor child."

"Can I see her?"

Trunks' mother frowned. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." She said slowly and looked at Pan. "Why don't you and Trunks go horseback riding together?"

Pan smiled. "Sure!" She grabbed Trunks' hand. "Come on!"

__

_Oh boy…_

_***_

_ _

Trunks slowly pushed open the door to the girl's room. 

He didn't why he did it but he knew that he had to see her and to make sure that she was all right. He also knew that he would get in a lot of trouble if his mother found out but in the course of a lifetime, what does it matter? He stepped inside the room and carefully closed the door behind him. 

The girl was lying on a green canopy bed. Her long gold hair was spread out around her head and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She was changed out of the little green dress she was wearing when Trunks found her and is wearing a white night gown.

She's beautiful, Trunks thought. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, little sea nymph!" he whispered and left the room.


	16. Legs instead of a Tail

Chapter 

Chapter 15:

Marron found herself in a big, beautifully decorated room when she woke up.

Oh right, I'm inside the castle! She thought excitedly, the castle I had dreamed about and thought about for all those years! But where is the Man?

She sat up, half expecting him to be lying beside her. _Don't be ridiculous!_ She scolded herself. _Now think about some important things like how to communicate with other people. Writing is out of the question because the form of writing I was taught is very different from human writings, hmm…Maybe I should get up first._

She propped herself up using her arms and tried to move her tail. _Hey, my tail is feeling very weird_! She looked down and felt her mouth drop. Instead of her big, green, scaly tail, there were two legs. At the end of the legs were two feet.

_ _

_Oh my god, this is unbelievable!_ She wiggled her feet. _Mimi is so wrong! Legs are way better than tails! They feel so light and flexible!_ She held on the bed and tried to stand up. But the moment her feet touched the cold floor, a shot of pain shot up her legs.

She winced in pain.

_What's wrong with me?_ Marron wondered. _Oh well, I'm probably just not used to walking_. She managed another tiny step and another. The pain was chewing her up from inside but she was determined not to give in. 

All of a sudden, there was a tap behind her. She spun around and saw a black haired boy tapping on her window. She quickly walked over to the window and opened it. 

"Thanks," the boy grinned at her. She smiled back. "Um, listen! Trunks wants you to meet him by the beach," he pointed behind him. "See that palm tree?"

Marron nodded.

"He wants to meet you right there at midday, okay?"

She nodded again. 

"Good, I'll be on my way now. Bye! Nice meeting you!" He gave her another big grin and ran off.

She looked up and saw that the sun was only rising. _Trunks, I wonder who that is? Can it be the Man? Don't be silly, _she laughed. _Why would he want to see you? It's probably that nice lady who looked after me yesterday._

_ _

_Hmm… but Trunks is such an exotic name!_


	17. Marron?

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16:

Trunks looked around anxiously. 

_Is she here yet? Is she even coming? Did Goten tell her?_ Question after question exploded in his head. Then he saw a golden glint in the distance and a white figure running towards him. He relaxed and felt his lips curl into a smile.

She was here.

"Hey!" he waved to her as she came closer.

She nodded in response.

"Let's go!" He grinned and extended his hand to her.

She took his hand and they started walking together to the beach. Her hand felt cool and smooth like the shell of a turtle egg, he thought. He turned his gaze towards her. She was still so pale, like she had never been in the sun before. He noticed that she was not smiling, instead, she look like she was in great pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him and stared at him in confusion.

"You look like you are in great pain." He pointed out.

She smiled and shook her head. 

"Stop walking, sit down." Trunks sat down on the sandy beach and patted the space beside him. "Sit." 

She sat down reluctantly.

He smiled. "Good." After a minute pause, he asked her. "What's your name?"

Marron was stumped. _How can I tell him my name? _She wondered, _how can I possibly tell him that my name is Marron?_ She thought about writing it down on the sand but that wouldn't work because she was not taught the human writing form. 

He sensed her distress. "Just mouth it if you can," he said gently.

She opened her mouth. "Marron," she mouthed silently. 

"Marie?" 

She shook her head. "Marron."

"Marron?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Marron," he said it again, this time almost to himself. "Hmm, hi Marron. My name is Trunks."

_Trunks, Trunks, Trunks_, she repeated the name in her head. _Wow, he's really Trunks? But why does he want to see me? Never mind, whatever the reason is, I'm glad he asked me to come here! _

"Where did you come from?"

She hesitated then pointed to the sea. 

"Oh you come from the sea!" she saw amused look forming on his face. "Then you want to go sailing?"

Marron nodded and smiled. Even though she liked being a human, she was still very homesick. _I wonder if my sisters will be out! Maybe I can see them!_

"Let's go then," he offered her his hand. 


	18. Marriage Deal

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17:

A month later

"Trunks come in here," Trunks heard his mother's voice, she didn't sound very pleased. "We need to talk."

Trunks walked over to his mother. "I need to talk to you too."

His mother glared at him. "Fine, go ahead." She said. "What do you want to tell me?"

Trunks took a deep breath. "I want to call off the wedding."

His mother turned pale and stumbled backwards. "Young man!" She looked furious. "It's her isn't it?"

"No, it's not her." Trunks shook his head. "I just think that Pan and I are not suitable for each other."

"Don't lie! She is part of the reason, isn't she?"

Trunks blushed. "Yes," he admitted. "I, I want to marry her." He looked his mother straight in the eye. "I want her to be my wife." 

"Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"Do you even know her name?"

"Yes, Marron." 

"How did you know that?"

"She mouthed it for me."

"That just sounds absolutely ridiculous!"

"Not to me."

She sighed. "But do you know who Pan is?"

"Yes, she's the granddaughter of Son Goku."

"Son Goku is a very powerful man. If you marry Pan, then you will have very strong children! It will bring lots of honour to the family. On the other hand, if you marry her," her voice slowly rising. "Your children will probably be weaklings! You don't even know here she's from, you don't know who she is, and she can't even talk! Why would you want to marry her?"

"Because I love her," Trunks replied. "And I know perfectly well who she is," 

His mother snorted. "Love! You don't know love! There is no such thing as love!"

Trunks' face turned red with anger but he forced himself to speak calmly. "Mother, this past month had been the happiest time of my life. I had spent a lot of time with her. I learned that she's a fun and loving person. We also have a lot in common. Besides, even though she can't talk, she's a great listener. I can tell her anything."

"Well, of course!" His mother rolled her eyes. "She can't talk, she can only listen!"

Trunks clenched his fist. "We are getting married."

"No you are not." His mother shook her head firmly. "I simply won't allow for it to happen. You are marrying Pan, period."

"But mother,"

"No buts! It's too late now anyway, I knew something was going on with you two so I had already sent her out to the country. She left this morning and she's staying there for three days. Tomorrow will be your wedding day." She looked at Trunks triumphantly and added. "Oh, if you even try to run away then I'll personally see to it that she gets tortured."

Trunks shut his eyes.

_I have no choice left,_ he thought weakly. _I knew this was a losing battle. I have to marry Pan or else Marron will get tortured and I can't bear to let her to be harmed in anyway._ He nodded slowly. "Fine, I will marry Pan." 

His mother grinned. "I knew you would come to your senses."


	19. I'm being Unfair

Chapter 18:

Chapter 18:

"Trunks?" He felt Pan shaking his shoulder. 

"Yes, Pan?" He said coldly, maybe I should be a little nicer to her because this is, well, our wedding night. 

"I know that you are in love with that girl," Pan began slowly. "I also know that you don't want to marry me. I just want to say that I'm sorry." She looked down.

He looked at her in surprise. Well, why should she be sorry? It's not even her fault. I'm the one who is being really unfair to her. "Don't be sorry Pan," he told her. "It's not your fault." He stood up and gave her a little hug. This is so awkward, we are supposedly to be married but we are acting like it's our first date or something!

If only Marron was here…

Stop thinking about her! You can never have her, so it's best to just forget about her. Pan is your wife and she doesn't deserved to be treated this. You know what she wants, she wants you to hug her and kiss her and tell her that she was wrong and that he loved her. 

But he can't.

He stared at the raven-haired girl before him. _What should I do? Should I give her what she wanted? I'm really sorry Marron, I wish this didn't have to end like this. I wish…Well, there's no point wishing for anything now. But I could at least make Pan happy. _

_ _

He jumped up, grabbed Pan's face and pressed his lips onto hers. He kissed her hard and forcefully. They fell back onto the bed together.

"Trunks," she panted as she pulled back from the kiss.

He put a finger on her lips. "Shh…"

He kissed her again and reached to turn off the light. 


	20. Can't do this

Chapter 18:

Chapter 19:

Marron stared out to the ocean. 

_He married her, that Pan girl_! The thought was stuck in her head. She wished she could just laugh it off and say that she didn't care but she can't. _How could he do this to me? _She wondered and clenched her fists_. I really thought we had something special going on between us. _

She thought back to the past month when she had spent almost everyday with him. They went sailing, fishing, walking…

When she came back yesterday night and heard the news, she felt numb. She had expected him to come to her room to tell her, to assure her that he was being forced to do this. 

_He didn't, he didn't even look at me. _

_Is it something that I did? Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. He's obviously ignoring me. Shit, I hate him! Why did I ever decide to be a human? This is so stupid, I wish I could go back to the sea._

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Marron,"

She looked up. _Mother?_ Her mother was in the swallow water near the beach. Marron dashed towards her. She didn't care if the water had gotten her soaking wet, all she wanted now was a hug from her mother.

Marron threw her arms around her mother and started crying. Angry and bitter tears spilt down her cheek. Her mother patted her back soothingly and let her cry. When the tears subsided, Marron looked up at her mother. 

She noticed something very different. _Where is all of her beautiful long hair_? She pointed to her mother's short hair and cast a questionable glance at her mother.

"I cut it in exchange for this from the Sea Witch," her mother said quietly and held up a small bottle. "Drink this with a human's blood," she mom looked into Marron's eyes. "That human boy's blood, then you will be able to have your tail back." She thrust the small bottle along with a dagger into Marron's hands. "Go, I'll be waiting for you! If you don't do this by sun raise, you will die!" 

Marron nodded and ran back to the castle with the dagger and bottle. 

She quietly snuck up to Trunks' room and opened the door. Inside, everything was dark. She saw the sleeping couple on the bed. _Do it,_ she told herself as she held up the dagger. _Kill him, and then you can go back to the sea._

_ _

The dagger hung in mid-air.

_I can't do this, even if I did, I would never have the nerve to drink his blood. Shut up!_ She told herself, _it's either you die or he die. He put you through so much shit, now it's time to take your revenge._

She looked at his peaceful, sleeping face. Damn! Why does he have to look so innocent? She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was began to crawl out from the horizon.

_It's now or never._

She stared at the sleeping man and dropped the dagger_. I can't do this. I'm sorry mother, but I'm so weak. I can't kill the man I love. _

_ _

Marron looked down at the dagger on the floor. Without a second thought, she grabbed it and stabbed it through her own chest. 

Goodbye Trunks… 

~The End~

_ _


End file.
